Love Inside
by Tre Psycho Vamp
Summary: Two teens are at home watching Van Helsing, and when the lights go out, everything changes. Reviews Please, thank ya.
1. Chapter 1

"The world seems full of good men- even if there _are _monsters in it."

- From _Dracula _by Bram Stoker

* * *

Darkness. The only word that can comfort me, the only word that I can truly understand. I'm not gothic or anything, it's just the way I feel. I see things, hear things that can break any man's soul, yet my voice refuses to speak of theses _things; _it freezes like the ice on a winter day, it chokes me like swallowing on a piece of food. But I have an idol, in a way, that I have known since childhood, one that could strike fear into a man, could probably turn a person insane. Dracula. I've watched countless movies on him since I was 5, stupid ones but entertaining none the less. Christpher Lee, Bela Lugosi. Names that run through Hollywood even today. No one really understands him. The way he thinks, the way he moves. He might be a gentleman with a trace of cad in him, maybe even dashing, but there is something even deeper inside of him. I heart that refuses to beat, one that is undead, one that is as black as Hell itself probably.

He's not a monster, he's just a man that was not ready to face death, one that made a pact with the devil, which is pretty brave to do; he's just a gentleman who made some dark decisions.

I'm quiet, reserved, but I'm a true artist. At 16, I have the world around my feet, or so I once thought. My father died when I was only 10, he was my hero, my knight in shinning armor, but every daughter thinks her father that. Every Halloween we would watch horror movies, side by side, popcorn in hand, and of course my favorite was Dracula. My father was truly great, he mastered at horse racing, a thing that was carried onto me. I love horses, the way their hooves beat the earth like drum sticks on drums or even thunder. Our farm was huge, beautiful, an eden green. My mother didn't like the idea of my brother Steve and I being around horses; she shunned my brother away, but I managed to go out and see them. Magnificient animals really.

One day my father was called to Iraq, and never returned. My mother quickly remarried, and that son of a bitch tried to rape me, but I held him off. My father was gone forever, the one thing I held dear besides the horses. My mother sold all of the horses except for my father's favorite : Dutchess. She was a golden chesnut, fiery and beautiful; she truly was my father's dream horse. I would not let her sell Dutchess, and I would fight to the death for her, but I didn't have to. My mother, brother, and step dad died in a car crash. I was alone, until my dad's friend took me in; his ex-girlfriend. We got along perfectly, but I hardly talked.

Dutchess stayed with us, pregnant by a rogue stallion, a thoroughbred stallion. I felt that I could finally have my own horse, my own dream horse, just like my father.( I was 14 at the time) The foal turned out to be black as night, and I named him : Eclipse Moon. This faol was strong, mean spirited just like it's father, fast as ligthning, and only responded to my touch, to my words; it responded to my voice, and to my name, Aurora.

* * *

Class was silent as the grave. Only the clock ticking was heard. It grew louder and louder, like a heart beating with adreniline. Finally school was over. My friend, Yvonne, was coming over to my house to watch Van Helsing with me after I rented it from Netflix. We had both been wanting to watch this movie together all alone in my home, with popcorn. I was looking forward to it, excited very much. As the doors opened her raven hair flew into the wind like a wild horse, and then it gently rested on her shoulders. Our blue eyes squinted in the sun but still twinkled. My brown hair was curled and in a pony tail with a gold clip. We bothed walked to my house, giggling and laughing.

Yvonne: "I can't wait to watch this movie!"

Aurora: "Same here. Ever wonder what Dracula was really like?"

Yvonne: "You know that I like werewolves better, but yea I do wonder."

Aurora: "Werewolves are mindless like zombies. You can't get rid of them that quickly."

Yvonne: "True. Now I guess everyone thinks we're weird?"

Aurora: "No one's listening, and we never talk about these things around other people."

We walked silently, my dad's ex, Indriel, was waiting for us. She was going out of town for a week for Spring Break. I told her I didn't mind, that it would just be me and Yvonne watching movies probably. It was 9 pm now, and it was dark with a possible thunderstorm. I didn't care really, I enjoyed them greatly. We put in the movie, and in the first scene was Dr. Frankenstein, and my idol, Dracula. I so wanted him to be real, to know what it's like. I turned off the lights as we watched it deeper. I felt a chill in the air, in the house. It was impossible, it was warm inside. A strange feeling came over me, like someone was watching us. As soon as the movie was over, and I was completly disgusted with Gabriel for killing Dracula, the lights went out. Screams came from both of us, and we saw an electric blue glint in the shadows, and when I turned around there he was.

* * *

Yes I know it's confusing a little, but oh well. Thanks for any reviews I get. 


	2. Chapter 2

"The world seems full of good men- even if there _are _monsters in it."

- From _Dracula _by Bram Stoker

* * *

We stopped screaming once he disappeared before our very eyes. Yvonne clung to me, frantically scanning the dark room, seeing nothing. I couldn't see anything either, but I could still see the lightning in the sky, and I walked over to the window since the lightning would prove to be some sort of light for a few seconds. He was here, and I could feel it, more than any connection in the world, stronger than anything. I was fearful for our lives, but I wanted to speak to him, know what it's like to be what he is, and his past. I stood there trying to calm her, but I was scared too, maybe this was a killer, an insane one. After five minutes of fear, we were calm, curious, and maybe in danger, but we felt no sign of him; but maybe I did feel him somewhere.

Then in a flash he came again, staring at us with his cold blue eyes. The lightning showed half of his face, but then it went dark again, and he slowly in a predatorial way, came toward us. We were both frozen with fear as he approached, maybe a smirk appearing on his face. _What are you doing here? What do you want? _I kept repeating those words in my mind, but there was nothing. It had to be him, it just had to be. But Yvonne asked the question that I had already known.

Yvonne: "Who are you?"

He stood there, cold and staring. His eyes wondering up and down, looking at us both. He was silent. I didn't understand; why was he here alive? What did he want? These questions were everywhere in my thoughts. I wanted to speak to him, to hear his voice. The lights came back on, and there he stood. His black hair was darker than Yvonne's, and it was up in a ponytail with a silver clip; he also had a single earring. Then he looked straight into my eyes, and he wasn't cold anymore but instead was warm. Yvonne was in a panick as I stared deeper into his eyes, his soul. Then it was I who spoke.

Aurora: "What are you doing here? What do you want? Please answer me Count."

He was grinning madly, evily. Yvonne looked at me like I was crazy. She gave me a look that said, _You know him, _but of course I didn't really know him. I looked into his eyes again, determined to get a reply, but he was still smiling. Both Yvonne and he were staring at me, and I was becoming agitated.

Aurora: "Look, what the hell do you want? If you can't at least answer me politly then get out now!"

Yvonne was shocked at the authority in my voice, and I was angry, maybe. He was still smiling and I couldn't stand it, even if he was handsome in every way possible. He tilted his head, studying our facial expressions, and he gave a low laugh.

Dracula: "You're very clever, my dear. You have no need to be afraid, for a while."


	3. Chapter 3

"The world seems full of good men- even if there _are _monsters in it."

- From _Dracula _by Bram Stoker

* * *

Aurora: "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I said frantically looking at him.

He didn't seem to be effected by this, and he laughed loudly at my panic. I was furious, angry...the list could go on. As I have said before, I was afraid, greatly at that, but I was more angry. I stared at him, pure hate beaming from my eyes. I could tell that he saw it, the hate, and he returned it. But I couldn't stay angry, Yvonne was in sheer fright, I had to do something to protect her. If he tried anything I had to try and stop him, even if he is everything to me, besides my horse. Yvonne was behind me, but she wasn't cowaring, she never did that. He came closer, but I held fast, waiting for him to strike or do something.

Aurora: "Stay away."

Dracula: "Well that's no way to treat a guest."

Aurora: "I didn't invite you here. Get the hell away and get out!"

Dracula: "Oh on the contrary, you did."

Yvonne: "I'm really confused right about now...What's going on and why are you alive?"

Dracula: "Long story. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Count Vladislaus Dragulia. And what are your names?"

Aurora: "This is Yvonne, and I'm Aurora. Now please get out."

Dracula: "What lovely names, but I'm staying until I get what I want."

Aurora: "Get out God damn it! You are doing no such thing."

Dracula: "Please we have no use for violence now do we ladies?"

Yvonne: "Aurora, what are we going to do?"

I was pondering for a few moments then one word came to mind. _Run._ I grabbed her by the arm and we started running down into the kitchen. I could hear him change into his hellbeast form, and I ran even faster, still holding on to Yvonne's arm. I slammed the door behind me, both of us catching our breath. I turned around, and there he was again, and he was pissed off. I backed into the door with Yvonne besides me. His eyes were an electic stormy blue.

Dracula: "Why must you run? Why must everyone run?"

Yvonne: "Because you're a freakin' vampire!"

He looked at her, angry, then...sad. I fely pity for him, but the nagging question; why are you here? _Say it damn it, Aurora! Just ask, I thought to myself. _I was about to, but the words were stuck in my throat, unable to come out. He looked at me, confusion, sadness. I softened my eyes at him, and it seemed as if it...comforted him? How strange. I was about to speak again, but it the words froze.

Dracula: "What is it that you want to ask me? Huh...nevermind. The reason why I am here is that someone asked for me, someone wanted me."

Yvonne: "WHo the hell would want you?"

Aurora: "Yvonne, shut up please."

Dracula: "Thank you, and I am sorry for the entrance, you know the thunderstorm thing."

Aurora: "It's alright, just don't do that again."

Yvonne: "Why are _you _being so nice to him? He's a mons..."

I cut her off, glaring sapphire eyes of fury. He smiled and nodded, then came toward us. Yvonne was in panick, and I stood there looking at her, trying to tell her to calm down.

Dracula: "I said i wouldn't harm you."

Aurora: "But you said for a while."

Dracula: "Well, I like to strike fear into those who stand before me, but you...you're harder to scare. I always do like the feeling of the hunt."

Aurora: "Don't even think about it, Dracula."

Yvonne grabbed my arm, opened the door, and she dragged me out of the kitchen. I was beside her now, running. We went upstairs to my room, and this time he wasn't there. Thank God for that. Yvonne was pacing in my room, and I stared at her like she was going crazy.

Yvonne: "Who asked for him, who would actually want a monster alive?"

Aurora: "Well um..."

Yvonne: "Aurora...you? Well that is predictable."

Aurora: "Well I didn't know it was actually going to happen. I mean, after watching Van Helsing, who wouldn't? I've always wanted to meet him, to talk to him. He;s not a monster. He's just a man who made a pact with the devil who wasn't ready to die. I feel pity for him, he's alone, no one understands him, not even his own brides."

Yvonne: "Yea but...he's here and he wants you."

Aurora: "Well I'll have to say he's crazy for wanting me, of all people."

Yvonne: "You never give yourself any slack. You are pretty."

Aurora: " If only that were true."


	4. Chapter 4

"The world seems full of good men- even if there _are _monsters in it."

- From _Dracula _by Bram Stoker

* * *

The room grew silent after that. It was all my fault for this, but I didn't know that it would actually come true. I just wondered what he was like, that's all, but it's still my fault for everything. I looked at Yvonne, and I said that I was sorry, that it was all my fault, and all she did was nod. I looked at her, then she said she wasn't angry, she just didn't know what to do, and I didn't either. I heard footsteps outside, in the hall, and Yvonne looked at me, eyes bulging out of her head from fear. We had to send him back, even if it would probably break my heart, but he would probably kill us, somehow. He stopped at the door, and I backed away, even though I locked it. I hated being cornered, it was the worst thing to ever feel. Then the door was ripped off it's hinges, and both of us backed away as he came in. He wasn't angry, just tire of this little game, but this was no game to me. But he wasn't the only thing in this house, oh no. As he came in, he froze as we heard a low growl, but then he smiled. It was, of course, a werewolf, the gray one from the movie. That's when we were running yet again, with this werewolf behind us. I had never thought that I would come face to face with one, and I planned on not ever.

Aurora: "Still like werewolves?" I said breathless from runnig still.

Yvonne: "Nope, not anymore."

This thing was right behind us, growling and raving mad. If only my dad were here to help us. Just the thought of him made me sad, angry that he was sent away and he neber returned. This just gave me more insperation to not give up that easily, to fight back. I quickened my pace, now I was infront of Yvonne, but grabbed her hand to keep up with me. I wasn't going to lose someone else in my life, not like this. We had to hide somewhere, but it was impossible with this thing behind us and it's excellent sense of smell. Then Dracula was laughing again, it was eerie, not like in the movies.

Dracula: "You can run, but you can't hide my little lovlies."

I was pissed off and tired. If only he knew what it was like. I had to act fast, I had to. I stood right infront of the werewolf, staring angrily at it, but I was unafriad. Yvonne stopped a few feet away, and I knew she thought I was crazy. The werewolf was looking at me, confused. I walked right past it, and it growled. I turned around to see it, and I told him to fuck off. I was tired of running away frrom something that was stupid, honestly. I went to the kitchen to get something to eat, Yvonne was right behind me. I knew Dracula was near, wacthing. I sighed heavily, and went to the living room to rest. I jumped on the couch, and I turned on the tv. Yes it's really stupid to do such things with a vampire and a werewolf around, but I don't really care.Then I heard a scream, it was dreadful, and I knew it was Yvonne. I raced back to the kitchen. _Gone. _

Aurora: "God damn it Dracula! Leave her out of this you coward."

He appeared. He looked at me, it seems everyone has been doing that lately.

Dracula: "What did you call me?"

Aurora: "Don't play dumb, Count. You heard me."

He was furious now, but he calmed himself. I was angry as well, he had taken my friend when she had done nothing.

Aurora: "Leave her alone. It is my fault you are here, so it is me you must deal with."

Dracula: "True, very true. But I have a plan in store."

Aurora: "Why a plan? Are you afriad or something?"

Dracula: "Don't you dare even say such..."

Aurora: "Then let her go and leave!"

This perplexed him, I think, maybe. I was defiant, and I wanted my friend back, safe and unharmed. But he did nothing. All he was doing was staring at me. I had enough of all the looking and staring at me! But his eyes, they said different. They were sad, depressed...lifeless.

Aurora: "Please..."

He vanished before I could even finish, and I was even more frustrated than ever.


	5. Chapter 5

"The world seems full of good men- even if there _are _monsters in it."

- From _Dracula _by Bram Stoker

* * *

I searched everywhere I thought was possible, and there was still no sign of them. All these thoughts were racing in my mind like thoroughbreds on the race course. What if he had made her a bride? What if he was doing something more horrible than anyone could think of? What of her dignity? What if she were dead? I started to doubt my own self, even my idolism of Dracula. It was so silent, so creepy, like in When A Stranger Calls. That movie was stupid, but it was creepy the way he was always watching her. Chills went down my spine at every thought, at every motion of my body. I walked faster to each room, my heart racing, praying for her life to not end. It was officially the worst day of my life. Why did he kidnap her in my own home? Why did he come to me, when there are a million other people who think themselves vampires and who worship him? It was perplexing. All these questions, and no answers. When I had searched every inch that I knew of, my hope deminished like water vapor. But I forgot to look in one other place: the attic.

I raced once more up the stairs into the hallway. In the middle of the ceiling was a small door with a string attached, that when you pulled it, the stairs would come down. As I did so, I ran up the stairs, almost tripping at the last step. As I entered, she sat on an old couch, knocked out cold. I tried to wake her up, I even slapped her face lightly, but she was in a deep sleep. I only knew one way to awake her.

Aurora: "Yvonne, Richard Roxburgh is here, and he's waiting to take you out on a date!"

Yvonne: "Huh...What! Really?"

Aurora: "No, get up! We have to go back downstairs."

We walked slowly back to the living room, and I gave her a water bottle to awake a little better.

Aurora: "Alright, what did he do to you?"

Yvonne: "Well, he took me up there for one thing. He tried to kiss me..."

Aurora: "What! That little..."

Yvonne: "He did, but after he changed. Not his clothes, but his attitude. He was so cold. I don't know what you see in him?"

Aurora: "I'm starting to doubt myself so don't worry about it. Did he seduce you, etc."

Yvonne: "For the kiss, yes. Other then that he left me alone. It's like he's looking for something."

Aurora: "Oh, great. Just what we need, a murdering casinova. Why wasn't he up there with you?"

Yvonne: "Before he put me to sleep, forcefully, he said he was going out to hunt. I don't know why he didn't kill me. I was right there."

Aurora: "If he did, he would be a dead vampire."

Yvonne: "Yea, there was that feeling that you were going to kick his ass. You're very loyal to friends."

Aurora: "Thank you. OMG I forgot something!"

Yvonne: "What's that?"

Aurora: "Eclipse!"

Yvonne: "Not the damn horse! He'll be fine."

Aurora: "Hey! He's the only thing that reminds me of Dutchess and my father. I haven't feed him since this morning."

I knew it was foolish to go to the barn outside, but that horse meant the world to me. I ran outside to the light red barn, and entered. Eclipse whinnied at the sight of me in delight, and I went over to him, petting his soft nose. He comforted me, with all his blackness. He had speed, and could probably out run a werewolf. Maybe it was time to put it to the test.


	6. Chapter 6

"The world seems full of good men- even if there _are _monsters in it."

- From _Dracula _by Bram Stoker

* * *

Yvonne stared at me. Her light baby blue eyes sparkled in the night. It was almost three, and Dracula hadn't returned yet, neither did the werewolf. I tacked Eclipse, as he stomped his right hoof into the floor, excited for getting out into the open. Yvonne crossed her arms, and frowned.

Yvonne: "What am I supposed to do? Be bait?"

Aurora: "No, if I let him get you again, God knows what the hell he'll do next."

Yvonne: "Good point."

Aurora: "I bet I can out run them both. We have to get some kind of help."

Yvonne: "Yea, if only I could come along."

Aurora: "If Dutchess were here you would be able to come."

Yvonne: "Even though she's dead, I don't think that old thing could carry me."

Aurora: "Don't underestimate. It could slap you in the face."

Yvonne: "Is Dracula somehow, underestimating us?"

Aurora: "Well he is to me."

Then there was a screech. Dracula was back, angry...and full. It was a good thing, and thank God for the timing, sort of. The werewolf was outside, howling into the night. Yvonne opened the doors for me as i rode out. My horse was blacker than night itself, and he was powerful and he had an ill temper around men. I charged, the soft grass flying into the air as he galloped. The werewolf came bounding down, chasing us. I felt bad for Yvonne who stood there, anxious. The werewolf was besides us now, trying to claw at my horse. Eclipse snorted, and I knew that he was looking at the werewolf straight in the eye. He galloped even faster, the wind making my eyes water. Soon we were far away from the werewolf. As it trailed away, it turned around, and came toward Yvonne. I had to make him run even faster. The werewolf was a few feet away from Yvonne, and I kicked my horse, and he bolted even faster than lightning and wind.

The werewolf spun around to see us rear up, and strick it's head. It feel to the ground, but there was no blood. We had to kill him with silver. Yvonne had something in her coat. It was a silver steak. What dumb luck! She struck it, piercing it's heart. Now it was only Dracula to deal with. I sat truimpently on my horse, as he shook his head happily, neighing lightly. Dracula stood on the balcony of Indriel's room, looking down at us, his eyes piercing our skin. I was angry that he hadn't listened to me. I was willing to be peaceful, but he had gone to far. But he always managed to enter my heart. The way he feels, looks, acts. i felt bad for him, and I sighed. If only he knew.


	7. Chapter 7

"The world seems full of good men- even if there _are _monsters in it."

- From _Dracula _by Bram Stoker

* * *

I put Eclipse back into his stall, petting his neck lightly. Yvonne was leaning against the barn door, staring at the ground. I felt bad that I had left her behind, but if I stayed the werewolf would've killed us both without a second thought.

Aurora: "I'm really sorry I left you there."

Yvonne: "No it's ok. You were protecting me."

Aurora: "I'm not going out again until we both have a way to escape."

Yvonne: "Maybe we should go back inside. It looks like it's going to rain again."

Aurora: "But we're in the barn."

Yvonne: "I don't like the smell of horse, no offense. Besides it's warmer inside."

I nodded my head, and put a blanket on Eclipse. As we entered, the door slammed behind us. I looked at her, square in the eye.

Aurora: "Have any second doubts? It's too late anyway."

She smiled sheepishly, and I sighed deeply. We walked to the living room, the lights dimmed, one single candle lit in the middle of the room on a table. Something was going on, and I had a bad feeling inside of me. The candle was a warm lavendar scent; I didn't like it that much, it made me a little queezy. I preferred the scent of roses. Little did we know, Dracula was behind us, smiling. I felt his hand touch my back, then go down to my waiste. Yvonne's face froze as he did the same to her. We looked at each other, our eyes large and panicked. We both tried to pull away, but his grip tightened around our waistes, bringing us closer.

Dracula: "I told you, you couldn't hide."

Aurora: "Let go of us!"

Dracula: "My dear, I have no intention of doing that."

Yvonne: "Why don't you go out and get a slut or something and leave us the hell alone!"

Dracula: "Watch it."

Aurora: "What do you want?"

Dracula: "Well, since your friend doesn't have what I am looking for, maybe you do."

Aurora: "Oh, hell no!"

He laughed. I didn't find it funny at all, neither did Yvonne. We both backed away from him, and bolted toward the dinning room. Unfortunatly there was no door to lock so we had to find a different place. Of course he flashed before us, grabbing my arm. I tried fighting him, but he was too strong for me. I told Yvonne to go and run. She did. Big mistake.

Dracula: "Now I have you."

Aurora: "Let go, damn it!"

Dracula: "Oh, my love, you do not know of what I want."

Aurora: "I plan on not finding out."

We materialized into Indriel's bedroom, where there were candles lit everywhere, rose scented to be exact. Her once blue bed, was now covered with black and red satin and silk. The glass doors were covered with black curtains, and a bottle of her best wine was next to a glass with a gold rim, and one with a dark red liquid in the other. It was blood. I was underage, and I was dumbfounded. How did he get inside when she locked the basement? Nevermind, that is just a stupid question. He grabbed my arm lightly, and took me over to the bathroom.

Dracula: "You can get dressed in there."

Aurora: "What the hell are you planning Dracula?"

Dracula: "You'll see."

He grinned madly, a small giggle coming from him. I locked the bathroom door, seeing the black dress hanging. I put it on anyway, thinking about what he was possibly up to. Oh my God! This dress went up to my thigh, and it made all my curves visible. I had to admit I looked pretty good in it. He knocked at the door, and without asking, opened it. He looked me up and down, then smiled seductivly. He took my hand, and kissed it.

Dracula: 'You look stunning tongith."

Aurora: "I don't know wether to say thank you, or just get creeped out."

Dracula: "Come sit."

He offered me a chair with a velvet cushion. He sat on the other next to me, smiling. He poured the wine into the glass, but I didn't dare touch it.

Dracula: 'Why do you not drink? You must be quite thirsty after all that running?"

Aurora: "No thank you, I don't drink wine. I'm fine, anyway. Tell me, why are you really here?"

Dracula: "I'm here for you."

Aurora: "Ok...And what did i do to deserve this?"

Dracula: "Well, I didn't know if it was your friend or you, that asked for me. I'm greatful for that, though."

He rested his hand on my leg, as I tried to move away. He stared to kiss my cheek, then he went down to my neck. I froze when he started to nibble a little.

Dracula: "Do not be afriad."

Aurora: "Give me a reason not to."

He rose from his chair, walking past me, and gently putting his hand on my shoulder.

Dracula: "Don't tell me that you do not feel what I feel. You asked for me, admit it. You want me, desire me. I want you to desire me, as I do for you. When I came here, you were the most beautiful woman I had ever seen."

Aurora: "You're mistaken, Count."

Dracula: "Don't lie, my love. You know what I feel, you see what I see. You care for me, you see my pain. You know that I can love, you believe in me."

Aurora: "You're raving."

Dracula: 'Am I? Or do I just feel love, that I wish I could've felt so long ago. You feel as if you don't deserve anyone, when you really do. I've read your mind countless times. Men do desire you, they jusy don't want to be rejected. I love you, and I am going to have you."

Aurora: "No you're not! I'm just going to be one of your brides! I don't want to be third or second, I want to be the one and only! But what would you know of pain!"

It was silent for a moment, then I took a sip of the wine. He looked at me, as I thought to myself. _He is right. I do want him, I love him..I even desire him. But he doesn't know what real pain is. Even if I did have the chance to prove that I actually deserved someone, it wouldn't affect a soul. I see his pain, that he wants someone to understand him, to love him for who he is. But I can't give this to him...he deserves better. _He stared at me, as I looked at him, into his eyes. They were so warm. Something I felt from no man. _Aurora, when will you understand that I do love you. The devil himself sent me messages from your mind. That you felt for me, even if you realized that I wasn't real, when I really was. You brought me back. You are the only one who can love me. You are the only one who I can express himself to, a person who will not judge me. I love you._


	8. Chapter 8

"The world seems full of good men- even if there _are _monsters in it."

- From _Dracula _by Bram Stoker

* * *

He read my thoughts, he talked to me without words. It was amazing. I looked at him once again, my eyes beaming of love, maybe. He smiled, and his back was toward me. He started to walk slowly to the glass doors covered by black draps. I stared at him, as the draps parted without a hand touching them. As I stood, Dracula turned to me, his eyes looking deep into my eyes. I walked toward him, he smirked, then I paused. 

Dracula: "Darling, come."

His right hand gently took mine. He embraced me and he was so warm. We went onto the balcony and kissed my cheek. This is what I had always wanted: to be with someone I truely loved. He buried his face into my neck, and I rested my head on his shoulder. This couldn't get any better. I felt a sharp sting in my neck, and I shivered.

Aurora: "What are you doing?"

I felt my blood pour onto my skin, and I was afriad. I wanted him to stop before it got out of control. I tried to break away, but he held me tight to his chest. I tried to say stop, but the words froze into my throat. It felt so passionate, yet painful. That's when I heard a car, Indriel was home. This time I broke away, and ran downstairs. Yvonne stared at me, then to the blood that ran down my neck. She was horrified, petrified would better suit the look on her face. She backed away, and then the front door opened.

Indriel: "OMG! What happened to you? What are you wearing?"

Aurora: "I'm ok. It's a long story."

Dracula: "You don't need to tell her darling. I will."

Indriel: "Who the hell are you and what are you doing in _my _house!"

Dracula: "Would you really want to know?"

Indriel: "What did you do to her? Did you hurt them?"

Dracula: "I wouldn't dream of hurting them, unless I had to, well I wouldn't dare harm Aurora."

Indriel: "Then why is she bleeding?"

He bared his fangs, and she screamed. The door slammed shut, and a gust of wind blew her golden hair. He laughed again and his arms were reaching out to me, to come to him. I resisted. He clicked his tongue, and he willed me to come to him. This I didn't like, orders I hated. Indriel was taken aback, and Yvonne's mouth was hanging open. I wanted to leave his arms, I didn't want them to be afriad. I pushed him away from me, and went to Indriel who hugged me.

Dracula: "Why do you need _her _comfort when I can give every part of myself to you?"

Aurora: "I don't seek her comfort. I'm comforting her, she is afriad."

He was jealous of a woman. I laughed inside my head, and he was agitated. Yvonne embraced the both of us, and Dracula was stared at me.

Dracula: "How pathetic in caring for these useless mortals. I thought you would do better."

Aurora: "You don't know them. You don't know that they have been the only things to comfort me when I needed them. And yet again I say, what do you know of pain?"

Dracula: "What is this pain you speak of? I can read the rest of your thoughts, yet there is but one that is locked eep into your mind. What are you hiding?"

Aurora: "Something I want to forget, yet it is impossible."

Dracula: "Ah, a secret past memory. You remind me of Gabriel, but he unlike you, couldn't remember his past."

Aurora: "Well I consider him lucky."

It grew silent. The blood on my neck itched greatly after it had dried. My past was too painful to read, well for me. A father lost, an attempted rape. Who would want to remember? The way the person loved you, the fear you felt, the dignity you might have lost, the longing for love, the loneliness; who in this damned world would want to remember? Dracula stared at me, and I realized I had opened that locked door. Know he really knew what I meant by pain.


	9. Chapter 9

"The world seems full of good men-even if there _are _monsters in it."

from _Dracula _by Bram Stoker

This chapter is for Jackie's birthday!

-

-

-

We all stood there; staring at each other in silence which was very awkward. Indriel was confused; Yvonne passive. Dracula looked sad, depressed; as me for, well let's just say I was hurt myself as well as confused. Then in that moment, Yvonne spoke.

Yvonne: " Look, I know that this was a very productive night, but you must go back."

Oh shit. Dracula did not take orders from anyone, _ANYONE! _He looked at her, and tilted his head to the left, smirking evily, angrily. He was mocking her in a way, maybe reading her thoughts. He smiled, his eyes distant from us. Then he looked at her, and frowned.

Dracula: "Well, just like everyone else, you want me to go to hell, and for only one reason! You envy her! She actually feels, actually wants me for _me! _You are just like Aleera in so many ways in which you cannot comprehend! Alas, I am yet again alone in the world, no one by my side, no one to love me. Do you know what it is like to not feel any emotion but hate, lust, jealousy, anger? No of course not."

Yvonne: "Lies! All of it!"

Dracula: "I beg to differ my dear."

I was anxious and tired of this bickering which seemed to go on forever. I wanted to speak, wanted to say that they were both wrong; to say that I was worthless and to just leave me the hell alone. But I couldn't. Indriel hugged me, trying to comfort me even though it was useless. Those two kept going at it, screaming yelling. Then I realized…They were meant for each other. I was not. I had only been a pawn in this game, when the real players stood before me. I stepped forward, the two yelling at each other.

Aurora: "Please stop. This is stupid, childish. I am not meant for you Count. She is. She is in so many ways like you, your equal, and I …I am just a teenager with a past that hurts me, and stops me from every pleasure that I used to enjoy. Now please, just go away."

I walked up to my room, and locked the door behind me. I slid to the floor, crying my heart out. I did love him, oh how I did! But it hurt me to remember all I had been through. I heard a knock on my door. I sniffled a little, and I tried to cover my sobbs and tears.

Aurora: "Leave me in peace, please! Is there nothing I can have in this world?"

Dracula: "Darling, please come out."

Yvonne: "We are so sorry for everything. Don't cry, you know I hate it when you do."

Indriel: "Honey, can I at least come in if they can't?"

I sighed, and opened the door for Indriel alone. We both sat on the bed, and she put her hand on my shoulder.

Indriel: "You really do love him even if you resist and tell him to go to hell?"

Aurora: "Yes, I jst realized that I…"

Indriel : " You do deserve everything your heart wishes. That damn family of yours never really cared, except for your father. It was a mistake that he left you alone with them, those heartless brutes."

Aurora: "I miss him."

Indriel : "He'll always love you, and so will Dracula even if he is heartless."

Aurora: "He's not heartless. He just thinks he is when he really does have a heart. No one notices."

I hadn't noticed Dracula hanging on the ceiling until he came down. I was embarrassed, my cheeks were blushing red. He hugged me, and kissed the side of my neck that wasn't covered in blood.

Dracula: "No one has ever said about me, no one. You are the one."


	10. Chapter 10

Dracula held me in his arms, his embrace was warm and loving. Yvonne remained silent for some reason, and Indriel looked worried. It was all to confusing, all these emotions. I stood up, all looking at me. Dracula kissed my cheek lightly, it was so...so gentle. Something was very wrong, and I hadn't the slightest idea of what was going to happen. Indriel was crying and I was just dumbfounded. What was with all the emotions? I mean, honestly, why? Yvonne was just upset for a reason, and I wanted to know why. I went downstairs to the living room, and Yvonne followed.

Aurora: "What's the matter with you? With them? I don't get it."

Yvonne: "Dracula loves you Aurora, and he's not leaving till he has you. Indriel is letting him take you."

Aurora: "What! And you...you don't care?"

Yvonne: "Of course I do, we're best friends. I'll miss you."

Aurora: "What makes you think I'm leaving?"

Yvonne: "If we let him take you, he won't kill us. And what is it with you loving him, then wanting him to go to hell? It's confusing."

Aurora: "You try and live with a past that you regret. I thought he liked you, or something. I'm suprised he even wants me."

Yvonne: "He does...a lot. You are the only one who understands him. He's a monster in my eyes to be telling the truth."

Aurora: "He is not. He's just a man who made a dark decision. He was afriad of dying."

Yvonne: "I knew it. You like him."

Aurora: "He is cute, scratch that...he is really hott."

Yvonne: "That is so true. This is weird we're all sad and then we start talking abut a guy."

Both of us laughed just like old times, and then Dracula and Indriel came downstairs. He smiled at me, and put his arm around my waiste.

Dracula: "Darling, come with me, and live with me forever."

Aurora: "Yes of course. I'll miss the both of you."

I said my good-bye's and Dracula turned into his hellbeast form. We flew to a hotel and let's just say it was a very productive night. And that I guess is the end of it all; I'm happy with the man I love in a beautiful land, forever.


End file.
